


Silent Care

by Psianabel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, takes place somewhere during Player's and Ephemer's adventure in Wreck it Ralph, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: It wasn't easy to convince him to get out of his favorite Control Room. Lauriam practically had to drag him out of there after Brain didn't leave it for three days straight, barely eating and catching any sleep.After he found him passed out on his keyboard, Lauriam had enough.(Originally posted on twitter, expanded a bit on it more.)





	Silent Care

It wasn’t easy to convince Brain to get out of his _ favorite _ Control Room. For hours he would lock himself up in there, no one really knowing what in the world he did in there - piles of books stacked up beside him, computer screens flashed left and right, and Brain in the middle of it, always watching.   
  
After he didn’t leave the room for three days, apparently not even to grab some food or catch some sleep, Lauriam became too worried and took it upon himself to check on him, only to find him passed out on top of a keyboard.   
  
That was the point where Lauriam simply had enough.

* * *

  
"I can't leave yet." Lauriam heard Brain mumbling against his shoulder, carrying him piggyback because Brain refused to take any step outside and walk with him. "They could be back any minute now, I need to be there when the signal shows a stabilisation between-" 

Lauriam huffed at Brain's rambling, adjusting his weight on his back as he spotted his home in the distance. "You will have all the time in the world once you had at least one night of proper sleep, trust me."   
  
No answer came from him and from the way Brain slumped against him, Lauriam assumed he just fell asleep, again.   
  
With the sleeping boy on his back Lauriam barely managed to kick open the door to his small apartment, immediately making a beeline to his bedroom, carefully sliding Brain off on his bed. Lauriam rubbed the sweat off his forehead, stretching himself briefly before he took off Brain's boots and his hat, making it more comfortable for him to get proper rest. The room itself should already be a good change - no artificial light that could disturb him, nice fresh air circulated in the room with plants to keep it clean.   
  
He seemed to be still asleep and Lauriam let his eyes linger for a while on him after he set his clothes aside, his heart heavy at the amount of unspoken words between them. Neither of them were really good at this sort of talking, even though both of them were definitely sure what to say to the other - he shook his head and sighed before he turned around to make his leave, his thoughts about this topic getting too much in his head.  
  
Yet he didn't come far.   
  
"Stay." Brain reached out to Lauriam's wrist and held him there, hindering him from leaving. "... Please."  
  
Lauriam stopped, silent and hesitating. They never talked about ... any of this, they both knew there was something, both too stubborn to admit it. But this was his chance to show him what he didn’t dare to say.   
  
"... Okay." Lauriam turned to him, accepting his plea.

He moved to the other side of the bed and took off his boots as well, laying himself beside Brain with enough space for both of them to still move closer. It was Brain who took the chance to inch closer, again reaching out to Lauriam, this time taking hold of his hand. And Lauriam accepted the invitation, closing his hand around him.  
  
There wasn't a single word between them, Brain fell asleep right away before Lauriam could even say anything. It was... okay, really. Lauriam swallowed the words he wanted to say, sure he could say them one day or another, simply closing his eyes as he enjoyed this closeness now, listening to his breath beside him.  
  
His heart felt at ease for once and he made sure to take enough from it as he could. With a smile on his face and his fingers linked with Brain's, he fell asleep as well.   



End file.
